


C'est écrit dans la Bible

by Kitsune_N_Aquatik



Category: Supernatural
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_N_Aquatik/pseuds/Kitsune_N_Aquatik
Summary: Texte pour la journée de lutte contre l'homophobie et la transphobie. Réponse à un défi. Pas de résumé, infos au début de l'histoire





	C'est écrit dans la Bible

**Author's Note:**

> Tout petit OS écrit en réponse à un défi lancé sur le groupe Défi Pairing Fan fictions
> 
> Conditions : thème : Coming-out
> 
> Pas de pairing officiel (ou à la limite tout à la fin)
> 
> Max 1'700 mots
> 
> Le personnage qui raconte le coming out ne doit pas être celui qui le fait
> 
> J'ai choisi d'écrire trois textes pour ce défi dans trois fandoms différents.
> 
> Teen Wolf, Supernatural et Maze Runner
> 
> Celui-ci est tiré de Supernatural.
> 
> SPN et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> pas de bêta pour les corrections (désolé s'il reste des fautes)
> 
> OS aussi sur FF et Wattpad.
> 
> bonne lecture

Et Chuck se demandait bien qui était l'humain idiot qui avait écrit cela dans la Bible. Ce livre qui était censé être la retranscription en langage des hommes de la parole de Dieu. Ce livre qui était censé dire le chemin à suivre pour être baigné de lumière pour l'éternité.

Mais qui était l'abruti qui avait écrit ça ? C'était pas possible d'être aussi con.

* * *

Chuck secoua la tête et referma la Bible. L'homosexualité, une abomination ? Mais dans quel foutu monde ? Enfin quoi, c'est lui qui avait créé la vie sur Terre, lui qui avait créé les hommes, lui qui leur avait donné la capacité d'aimer. Alors pourquoi aurait-il mit lui même des freins à l'amour entre deux humains ? C'était absurde.

Pourquoi, alors qu'il avait tout créé, aurait-il voulu donner l'amour qu'à certains humains et pas à d'autres ? Pourquoi aurait-il voulu faire une sélection de ce genre ?

Non, vraiment c'était idiot.

* * *

Chuck ne l'avait pas su pendant des millénaires. Personne ne l'avait mis au courant de ce qui était écrit dans le livre qui, soi disant, avait été écrit selon ses mots à lui.

* * *

C'était grâce à Dean Winchester qu'il savait désormais. Quand il avait rencontré l'humain, celui-ci s'était montré très fâché contre lui et très honnête, aussi. Il lui avait reproché d'avoir abandonné les humains. De les avoir laissé seuls face à leur sort, et il avait raison. Chuck avait vraiment fait ça. Délibérément, en plus.

L'humanité était partit en cacahuètes par sa faute. Pas par celle du mal, par celle du Diable ou des hommes eux-mêmes. Non, c'était sa faute à lui. C'est lui qui n'avait pas tenu ses promesses et ses devoirs. Lui qui avait failli à sa mission et Dean avait eu raison de lui envoyer ses vérités à la face. Enfin un humain qui avait osé et Chuck l'avait admiré pour ce courage incroyable dont lui-même n'était pas capable de faire preuve, en tout cas, pas assez souvent.

* * *

Chuck se passa la main dans la nuque. Il faisait quand même un bien piètre Dieu. Il avait beaucoup de torts et de défauts, mais pas celui de refuser l'amour à ses créations. Alors ce n'était en tous les cas pas lui qui avait demandé aux hommes d'écrire une telle aberration dans un bouquin. Pourtant Dean le lui avait aussi reproché. Il était venu devant lui, la Bible ouverte entre ses mains et avait dit :

\- Même ça, vous avez foiré. Dire que l'homosexualité est une abomination, vous avez vraiment pensé que c'était une bonne idée ? Pourquoi avoir condamné ainsi une partie des humains à vivre dans la honte, la peur et le mensonge ?

Chuck avait été éberlué. Il avait prit des mains la Bible à Dean, l'avait lue à haute voix et n'en était pas revenu.

Mais franchement, qui était le con qui avait écrit ça dans la Bible ? Pas Lui en tout cas !

Chuck avait rendu la Bible a Dean et s'était excusé pour cela.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que l'homosexualité était condamnable. Moi-même, quand je me cachais sur Terre, j'ai eu des relations avec des hommes. Je ne comprends pas où est le problème. Si tu veux coucher avec des hommes, ne lit pas cette chose et ne prend pas cette phrase pour une vérité absolue. Je m'en fiche de ce que tu fais de ton corps et il en va de même pour toute mes créations.

\- Même les anges ? avait demandé Dean, un peu précipitamment.

Chuck avait sourit. C'était donc cela en vérité.

\- Je n'ai jamais demandé aux anges de ne pas coucher avec des humains. La seule chose que j'ai demandé, c'est qu'ils n'aient pas d'enfants avec des humains. Le reste, je m'en contrefiche pas mal.

Le sourire de Dean avait été presque invisible, mais Chuck avait vu qu'il était bien là. Il avait fait un clin d'oeil au chasseur, puis avait dit :

\- Peut-être bien que je connais un ange en trench-coat qui aimerait apprendre les plaisirs humains avec un certain chasseur de démons.

Puis il avait disparu en riant.

* * *

**oo00oo**

\- Il est sympa votre texte, mais pourquoi vous écrivez à la troisième personne ? me demande Metatron, corrigeant mes fautes.

\- Eh bien, parce que je suis Dieu, j'écris encore comme je veux. Non mais ! Tiens d'ailleurs, un de ces quatre, je vais réécrire la Bible, histoire de remettre les choses en ordre.

Metatron lève les yeux et soupire.

\- Tu penses que c'est une mauvaise idée ?

\- C'est vous qui décidez. Je ne suis que le scribe et votre correcteur attitré. Si vous voulez donner la chance à l'humanité d'être enfin en paix sur les questions de sexualité, je vais pas vous en empêcher.

\- Tu imagines, un monde humain où plus personne n'aurait peur de dire qui il aime, qui il veut et ce qu'il a envie pour sa sexualité ? Un monde où plus aucun enfant ne devrait faire un coming-out à ses parents ?

Metatron me tend un paquet de feuilles en souriant.

\- Maintenant que vous avez lancé le truc, allez donc au bout de vos idées.

Je m'assois, le stylo à la main. Il va peut-être falloir un peu de temps, mais la Bible ne sera un jour plus celle que les humains connaissent aujourd'hui.

Parole de Chuck !

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit texte.
> 
> à bientôt
> 
> KitsuneA


End file.
